


Fanfictions // Coming Soon and In Progress

by ModernJesus



Category: One Direction
Genre: and it gives you an idea when updates will be i guess, and that i am writing at the current moment, and yeah, this is me just listing fanfictions that are in progress, this isnt a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:10:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModernJesus/pseuds/ModernJesus





	Fanfictions // Coming Soon and In Progress

**Chaptered**

_Cigarettes In The Theatre_

  * Louis Tomlinson was obsessed with theatre - the way dancers moved across the stage fluidly, and the way people could sing and act at the same time and create a beautiful performance to make wonders and create dreams - create his dreams, and no one could take that rush away from him. Except when Harry Styles enters his life; the tobacco addicted bad-boy ready to set fire to Louis’ dreams…and his heart. 



 

_Shelter From The Ash_

 

  * __After a raging storm, Harry Styles – a poor orphan boy – finds himself being stared down at by a beautiful pair of blue eyes; but not just anyone’s eyes, Prince Louis’ eyes, and he isn’t happy. Louis was hated by many for his empty heart and for his soulnessness, and while Louis’ mother suggests Harry stays, Louis tries to find ways for him to leave. But nothing is that simple – secrets are spilled, hearts collide and are torn apart just after they learn to beat in the comfort of another’s hold as they seek shelter from the ash.



 

_As Soft As Cashmere (Half Completed)_

  * Harry Styles is a fashion designer - the best in Britain, and maybe even the world. He uses expensive fabrics and unique styles to create his world-class label, and nearly everyone wants him to design for them - especially Louis Tomlinson. But Louis was poor and scruffy, and went unnoticed in the busy streets of London, so he kept dreaming about the day he’d get to wear his amazing clothes. But then Louis receives a phone call saying he’s been accepted for the job he’s always wanted - Harry Styles assistant. And suddenly, both their lives begins to change. _  
_



 

**One Shots**

**  
** _The City Is My Church (It Wraps Me In Its Blinding Twilight)_

  * Where the city is the USS Enterprise and the twilight is the vast constellations of stars between Louis’ logic and his emotions.



 

Daydream Believer

  * Where Harry is obsessed with The Monkees and wears second-hand military boots, and Louis like Bring Me The Horizon and floral shirts. They're assigned a poetry recital project together, and they're not sure how they work, but they do. 



 


End file.
